Second Chances
by QueenMimi96
Summary: She was his and he was hers. That's all there was to it, ever since the first day they'd met. He was her cake-eater. Everything was absolutely perfect. And then Eden came and it all changed. One simple mistake on his part had made her whole life crash down around her. She loved Adam, she truly did. But could she ever forgive him for what he did? One-shot.


My boots crunched on the cold snow below me as I walked, tears streaming down my face. Adam had meant everything to me. Everything. And he just gave all of that away for a kiss from a girl that won't even remember him months from now. She just wanted a taste of fame, a moment in the spotlight of being with a hockey player - one of the famous Ducks. I'd known to stay away from him when I met him.

My brother, Charlie, had warned me not to fall for him. They were best friends of course but he didn't want me hurt. And in the end, I ignored his advice, falling head over heals for the cake eater. And now look at me - a broken girl wandering alone in the park. I'd fallen so far from the girl I used to be...the girl I was when I met him. I never should have dated him.

I knew that now...but my heart still belonged to him. And I wish I could change that. Gosh, I'd do anything to change it! But cake eater had stole my heart a long time ago and I never really got it back...not even after the horrible break up.

 **~Flashback ~**

"Just stay away from me, Banks! I saw you kissing her!" I screamed at him, tears filling my eyes as I walked away.

Blond bangs fell over his forehead as he whipped back around, grabbing my wrist to keep me there.

"No, please! It's not what you think! _She_ kissed _me_ -" he started to say but I scoffed, turning to face him.

"Really? _That's_ the line you're going with?! I thought you were better than that, Adam. I really did..." I spat, pain lacing my voice.

"Please...just let me explain, princess..." he said softly to me.

His big blue eyes bored into mine, pleading with me to hear him out. So many times before, with just one look at those eyes, he could get me to say or do anything. Even dangerous things like climbing to the top of the roller-coaster that one time when it was shut down. I would have done anything for that boy... I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he'd cheated on me. He'd promised it was forever...and now look at us...

I shook my head furiously, my brown hair whipping all around me, "No, no, not this time, Banksy. I won't listen to any more of your excuses... It's over..."

With those last words, I ran off - away from hockey and away from Adam.

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

When I glanced up, I realized I had reached my destination. Charlie was having a game at his new school at Eden and insisted I come. After many hours of convincing, I finally relented and decided to come. From what I'd heard, Adam wasn't even on their team anymore so I wouldn't see him here anyway. I took a seat in the stands and cheered just as Charlie and the other Warriors glide out onto the ice. A few minutes into the game, Charlie skated around another player from the opposing team and scored a goal.

"GO, CHARLIE!" I shouted in the stands as everyone cheered around me.

His head turned to face me and he gave me a thumbs up with a huge smile. I laughed, shaking my head at my older brother. Man, he loved hockey. I sat back down in the stands and checked my phone absentmindedly as the coach rounded up different players to put on the ice. Someone cleared their throat from above me just then and I glanced up into familiar big blue eyes. I felt my stomach drop.

"Hey...I didn't know you'd be here..." Adam said, a bit awkward and shy as he took a seat next to me.

"I'm just here for Charlie," I bit out, staring ahead of me down to the ice.

He nodded slowly, strands of blond hair falling over his forehead. I felt the sudden urge to push it back like I used to but I held myself back. Those days are over, I admonished myself. Suddenly, my phone went off.

 _"If I were a boy, I think I could understand...How it feels to love a girl, I'd be a better man..."_ Beyonce sang out from my ringtone.

How ironic. I pushed 'end' when I didn't recognize the number. Silence ensued between the two of us then as the game went on. After the other team scored, Charlie and the others went back to the stands again and finally, Adam broke the silence.

"If I had a second chance...I would be a better man...a better _boyfriend_..." he said softly beside me and hesitantly glanced up at him.

Those blue orbs were glued to me and I felt myself falling into the ocean of them just like old times. Just like the first time I'd met him, just like the first time I'd _kissed_ him that year the Ducks won for the first time. Yes, we had been together that long...until now of course...

I shook my head, "If you meant that, you wouldn't have kissed that bimbo in the first place-"

"I told you, she kissed _me_! I would never do something like that to you...I...I never want to kiss anyone but you, princess..." Adam said, his words softer on his last words as he faced me.

His hand reached over for mine and intertwined our fingers. I thought about pulling away but I couldn't...it just felt so _right_... And nothing had felt this right in so long... I glanced up into those eyes again, trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"Really?" I whispered softly, only loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't answer me, just leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft like rose petals and the familiar taste of him on my tongue left me breathless. My hands went to his neck, bringing him closer as his hands found my waist. Finally, he broke away, resting his forehead on mine.

"Really."


End file.
